Machine-to-Machine (M2M) services may be accessed using an access network, such as a cellular or other wireless communication network. In such scenarios, a given M2M entity connects to the M2M network through the access network. Determining how to bill for M2M services that are accessed in this manner is simplified in the case where the M2M service provider and the access network provider are one and the same. However, when the M2M service provider and the access network provider are not the same, a number of difficulties arise with respect to billing. For example, the M2M service provider may not have access to all of the relevant data from the access network. The lack of relevant access network information limits the flexibility available in billing. Furthermore, given the multitude of different applications that can potentially utilize the M2M framework, there is a need to support flexible structures to fulfill different billing needs.
To better understand the difficulties arising in ensuring that the M2M service provider records the proper events to allow for accurate charging and flexible charging structures, the following public documents are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference: 3GPP TS 32.240 “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Telecommunication management; Charging management; Charging Architecture and principles;” and 3GPP TS 32.299 “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Telecommunication management; Charging management; Diameter charging applications.”